


-003

by SweetCod



Series: LSD [8]
Category: Assassin's Creed Rogue
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetCod/pseuds/SweetCod
Summary: ABO警告





	-003

**Author's Note:**

> ABO警告

       “看，就是那儿。新世界。”

        长发青年顺着同伴手指的方向眺望。远处，一座小岛在雾中若隐若现。

        “Achilles说了，我们早晚会控制那里。”

        “Achilles老糊涂了，Liam。他的计划中有一半是错的。”

        两人一起大笑起来。末了，Liam拍拍朋友的肩，“最先登上那里的，一定是我们。”

        “是你。”长发青年纠正他。

        Liam不置可否，但脸上的笑容明显掺了得意。他用力握住了朋友的手。

        “不管怎样，它属于我们。”

 

        这里离闹市有一段距离，风景却很好，可以直接眺望大海。两人沿着海岸漫步。Liam身材高大，有着宽肩膀和结实的后背；相比之下，Shay则显得瘦削一些。两个刺客并肩走着，享受着为数不多的平静日子——Achilles难得没给他们安排任务。

        “我们去家园西边看看。”Liam提议，“听说Adéwalé回来了。”

        朋友一直很崇拜那位叱咤大西洋的刺客，Shay是知道的。他不喜欢和兄弟会的走私集团打交道，但他们能教他很多东西。于是，他点了点头。

 

        午后的微风伴着两人穿过林间，两旁的树影随风摇摆，在小径上洒下点点光斑。远处，在嫩绿与鹅黄的掩映下，达文波特庄园的轮廓依稀可辨。那儿是他们的家。

        Liam走在前边，他的寸头刚打理过，在阳光下熠熠发光。Shay双手插在裤袋里，跟在他身后。有时他很羡慕Liam。他身上有一种独特的力量，虽然他们都是孤儿，可他总是显得更自信，也……更强大。

 

        不远处，一个瘦小的男孩坐在树荫下，他的膝上摊着一本书，脚边有一个橙色的书包。看见Shay和Liam，他立刻紧张起来，把书包往腿后拉了拉。

        “是Connor。”

        Shay知道他。刺客导师Achilles的儿子，只是一个普通的男孩，不会攀爬，也不会刺杀。他在镇上的高中上学，很少出现在达文波特家园里，除非是Achilles不放心他和他的母亲。

        “他是……alpha吗？”

        “是omega。”Liam简短地答道。

        Shay急忙抬起一条胳膊，闻了闻身上的味道。Liam则朝那个男孩走去，“小子，你爸去哪了？”

        “我不知道……”

        Liam吹了声口哨，不怀好意地打量着男孩。Shay走过来挡住Liam，他在男孩面前蹲下，尽可能让自己显得毫无攻击性。

        “需要我们带你去找他吗？”

        他可不想吓到落单的导师的儿子，不管这是Achilles的疏忽，还是圈套。

        面前的青年穿着松垮的帽衫和长裤，刘海遮住了眼睛，却掩盖不住右眼上细长的伤疤。他是那种父亲禁止他接触的人，刺客。

        Connor往另一边挪了挪，警惕地盯着他。

        “爸爸，叫我……一个人待一会。”

        达文波特家园并不是封闭的，最好有个人陪着他。Shay冲Liam使了个眼色，后者正百无聊赖地弹着手指。“看来某人心甘情愿当一会保姆，”他说，“Adéwalé的好酒只能归我一个人了。”

 

        仅剩他们两人时，Shay在男孩身边坐下来。

        “我能看看你的书吗？”他低声问。

        Connor犹豫了一下，把膝上的书递过去。

        Shay捧着书翻起来。那是本历史画册，印着猿人，中世纪的骑士，还有其他五颜六色的图画。看起来是本价格不菲的书。不过，Achilles是不会允许他们把时间浪费在书这种东西上的。“我没钱供你们这些没爹娘的读书！”他常常这样吼道。

        Shay贪婪地阅读着每一页。那些栩栩如生的图片，像电影一样呈现在他面前。他抚摸着光滑的铜版纸，嗅着印刷物特有的油墨味，恨不得把那些文字吞到肚子里。

        没什么比书更奢侈了，对他而言。

 

        “你……你可以……先留着……”

        Shay抬起头，看见导师的儿子正怯怯地望向自己。

        “谢谢你，Connor。”他发现对方似乎在犹豫，“有什么能帮到你的吗？”

        Connor环顾四周，确定没有人后，趴到他耳边，“爸爸不让我进到仓库里。”

        “抱歉，我没有钥匙……”

        “没，没关系，我只想看看袖剑的样子。”

Shay沉默了一会，把那本书紧紧搂在怀里。下次训练的时候，他想，他可以从地下室顺出一把袖剑。他应该能在地下室锁门前把它送回去——如果他跑得够快。

        “好，我尽量帮你。千万别告诉别人，好吗？”

        Connor点着头，“我不会说的。”

 

        天色渐暗，Shay领着Connor回到了庄园。今天的气氛有些古怪，每个人都在看他，包括Adéwalé。他向这位前辈致敬，随即把Connor带到Achilles身边。

        导师用一种凝重的目光打量起他来。Shay的手在宽大的袖口里攥紧，他倒退了一步，眼睛始终没有离开这对父子。Achilles盯着他，就像一头狮子盯着鬣狗。

        “呃，Connor……始终呆在我身边。”

        “谢谢你。”

        他有些受宠若惊，语无伦次地表达了自己的谦逊，顺便夸耀导师的儿子。演技如此拙劣，以至于他回过头后，看见Hope站在人群中掩着嘴偷笑。

        承受着人群的注视，他灰溜溜地离开了Achilles的别墅。Hope跟了出来，像只老鼠一样安静。她是潜行高手。

        “Shay，我该说你乐观，还是疯了？”

        “能让Achilles把儿子丢下，一定不是小事，”他答道，“如果陪Connor的人是我，他可能不会那么介意……好吧，也许我确实过于乐观了。”

 

 

 

        两天后，他成功将一把袖剑递到Connor手中。男孩开心地摆弄着它，一股甜甜的椰子味散在空气中。

        Shay尴尬地揉揉鼻子。“来，我教你。”他把袖剑戴在手臂上，弹出剑刃。

        Connor也学起了他的样子。这是把老式袖剑，没什么特殊功能，剑刃上也被包了层胶。可即便如此，他依然小心地扶着Connor的手臂，防止他弄伤自己。

        玩够了，Connor解下袖剑还给他。“你们平时为什么不用枪呢？”

        “因为……这是信条。”Achilles说的，他也想不明白。的确，袖剑在今天已经不实用了，一把狙击枪可以胜任大部分情况。但导师逼迫他们使用传统武器，就像他终日重复着那些迂腐的信条一样。

        可能连他自己都搞不清楚，“信条”到底是什么，Shay愤愤地想。

 

        两个出身迥异的男孩达成了一致：Shay帮Connor弄到他想要的东西——大多数是武器，Connor则为Shay带来不计其数的小说、诗集、报刊。有时，Shay也会在没有训练的日子带Connor来到家园东部的荒地。在那儿，他教他一些基本的格斗知识。Connor学得很认真，尽管他的性别决定了他注定难以利用好这些格斗术。

        依然是一个下午，他把偷出来的绳镖送回仓库。Adéwalé就要走了，Connor母子也是。今天可能是他们最后一次在一起“训练”。他按老路，从后门进去，避开楼梯和显眼的通道，爬到钢架上，再来到二楼。

        Achilles狡猾得很。曾经有刺客为了偷枪而溜进仓库，在钢铁栈桥上留下了痕迹，结果被他打断了腿。

        他安静而沉稳地在钢架上潜行，不留下一丝破绽。老旧的仓库四处都落满了灰，但一般不会有人检查这些钢架。即便有人发现，也太晚了。

        Shay Cormac从不失手。

        他放回绳镖，将一切恢复原状，又把指印和脚印抹净。这个年轻的幽灵，攀着暴露在外的结构，在空中飞跃，如履平地。要不是因为会锁门，他一定要爬到最高处，然后睥睨这一切。

        离大门还有一段路。阳光穿透钢板之间的缝隙斜射进来，尘粒在光带间舞动。Shay决定歇一会。他索性趴在了一根较粗的钢架上，盯着阳光和灰尘发呆。

 

        突然，楼下响起一阵令人不安的声音。一个女人的笑声在偌大的仓库里回荡着。

        “我不想穿内衣了。”

        “那不行，”是Liam，“我可不希望有人看到。”

        两人一起笑起来，放肆至极，显然没意识到某个不速之客正趴在他们头顶。

        “你说，Achilles会不会已经注意到我们了？”

        “无论如何，他拿我们没办法，”Liam笃定地说，“他不可能废掉未来的大导师和……最优秀的徒弟。”

 

        两个人你一句我一句，漫无目的地聊着。Shay趴在钢架上，不敢动弹。如果被他们听见——尤其是Liam，他就完了。

        过了一会，Liam突然开口。

        “你对Shay怎么看？”

        “他？”Hope嗤笑了一声，“长得像个beta。”

        “……性格像个omega。”Liam补充道。Hope被他逗得咯咯笑起来。

        没想到他们会谈起他。Hope的笑声像一根极细的针，轻轻戳在他的心脏上。

        现在Liam将他视作威胁了。他最好的兄弟，害怕他抢走他的女人——或许还会抢走他在兄弟会的地位。他一阵反胃，差点从钢架上跌下来，结果让扣子磕在冰冷的金属上。

 

        “什么声音？”

        “没什么吧，”Hope安慰他，“别总疑神疑鬼的，Achilles再怎样也不可能追到这儿来。”

        楼下传来窸窣的声音。他听见Liam站起来了，正在活动筋骨。Hope低声细语了几句，他便豪放地笑起来。

        Shay哆嗦着爬下钢架，从后门溜出了仓库。刚接触到阳光，他便扶着墙干呕起来。恶心，太恶心了。他们之间的关系和动物有什么区别。不，也许人和动物根本就没区别！

        Liam和Hope都是他需要的人。Liam保护他，帮他挡下其他刺客的嘲笑与拳头——直到他分化。自从Shay Cormac是alpha这件事传遍了家园，他们的关系便不再像从前那般亲密了。Liam看他的目光中带了敌意，那是雄性之间才会懂的东西。

        至于Hope，他到底对她抱有怎样的感情，他说不清。

 

 

 

        传奇刺客和他的伙伴们离开三天后，所有人看他的眼神都变了。他总能听见角落里传来的窃窃私语，人们走在街上，见到他会突然停下来。各种可笑的谣言在达文波特家园传开，不过它们无一例外，全都以“Shay Cormac将作为Adéwalé的助手加入走私集团”为结尾。

        Achilles本人还没有确认这事，但是，万一这是真的……他听说，Adéwalé曾是那个船长的大副。他一定了解那个船长，那么他也会知道一些他父母的事。他不愿意和走私集团打交道，除非让他知晓双亲罹难的真相。

        他的运气操之在他。既然无依无靠，不如硬着头皮面对。

 

        Liam明显也听到了那些谣言。不然，他不会在一个炽热的下午拦住Shay——后者正要奉命清理训练场的干草堆。

        “这个娘娘腔要加入Adéwalé！”Liam冲众人吼道。

        刺客们立刻爆发出一阵骚动。他们吹着口哨，奚落Shay。有人朝他丢了一颗石子，还有人吐口水。“Liam！”他们喊着。

        他攥紧了拳头，拨开Hope拦在他胸前的手臂。

        “去你妈的，Liam。我不是娘娘腔。”

        “你是，”Liam恶毒地回敬，“来啊，杂碎！”

 

        一拳撕裂空气朝Liam的太阳穴奔袭而来，被对方隔空阻拦。Liam的力气大得可怕，一掌劈开Shay的攻击，又一掌，直接将他掀翻在地。他想爬起来，被Liam拎着肩膀，照腹部来了一拳。可是Liam显然不愿意就这样宽恕他。

        他被重重摔在地上，随即被Liam踹中肋骨。粗糙的沙砾刮破了他的后背，他捂着身子滚开，Liam穷追不舍。两人在沙地上翻滚了两圈。Liam骑在Shay胸前，像头水牛一样喘着粗气，掐住他的脖子。

        “就你，也配？”

        Shay闭着眼睛，似乎是想投降了。于是Liam朝人群怒吼一声——得到回应——然后举起了拳头。

        一把沙子扬在他脸上，紧接着手臂火辣辣地疼起来。Liam吃痛，缩回手臂，连滚带爬地站起来。他趁他捂着眼睛哀嚎，攻击他的膝盖，让他重心不稳。奏效了，他一个趔趄，被Shay抓住破绽。他专挑关节，攻势凌厉，毫无犹豫。

        Liam抓住他的手臂，想把他扔开。他又伸脚绊倒他，打得他只有招架的份儿。

        “Shay！够了！”

        他听见Hope撕心裂肺的乞求。心疼你的alpha了？贱人。他牟足力气朝Liam的头挥过去——

        “Shay，大导师叫你过去！”

        Shay放下拳头，松开Liam的衣领，缓缓回过头。眼前一片殷红，是血浆凝在了睫毛上。

        “……叫我？”

        刺客上前揽住他的肩膀，不由分说拖着他向家园前进。Shay的背上火辣辣地痛着，应该是汗水和沙尘渗进了伤口里。不过，看样子Achilles没有耐心等他梳洗一番了。

 

        那名刺客把Shay丢进门里后，便迅速离开了。刺客导师从扶手椅上站起，背着手踱到Shay面前。

        “起来。”

        Shay抹掉脸上的血，直起身子，正对上导师愤怒的目光。

        “Connor说你偷了他的东西。”

        “我没有。”

        “你怎么敢！”

        一记耳光打在他左脸上，Shay踉跄着后退，被导师一把揪住衣领。男人的手像钳子一样坚硬，他拎着Shay，把他撞在墙上，“杂种，你敢碰我儿子的东西？”

        “我没有……”

        又是一记耳光。“你偷了他的书！”

        他立刻意识到自己错了。这样只会激怒他。他艰难地吞下一口腥甜的唾液，低下头。

        “我很抱歉，真的很抱歉……”

        Achilles松开了他。Shay沿着墙缓缓下滑，两个耳光扇得他头晕目眩，双腿发软。刚刚Liam造成的伤和这比起来，说不清哪个更痛。

        “滚出去，杂种。”Achilles最后甩下一句。

        他扶着墙面，一瘸一拐地步出办公室。身后的门被狠狠摔上。

 

        他茫然地站在走廊里，驮着背，像一条被主人丢弃的狗。

        拐角处闪出一个纤细的身影。Achilles的妻子，Abigail，看见他后走上前来。

        Shay想躲开这个女人，但她执意拦下他。她把一个小纸包塞到他手里。“睡前吃。”

        他攥着纸包，注视着女人的背影，直到她消失。

 

        他狼狈不堪地回到宿舍，一进屋，便将自己重重摔在床上。那些擦伤霎时一齐痛起来，好像要将他整个人撕裂。他只好连滚带爬地走向浴室。

        他看向镜中的自己。长头发，眼睛深凹，干涸的血液挂在鼻子下方和嘴角。你像一条丧家之犬。他对镜中的自己说。你被抛弃了，或者，你本来就不属于这里。

        看看那些人，有人怜悯你吗？你的讨好，换来任何同情了吗？

 

        他简单清洗了自己，便瘫在床上，双眼盯着肮脏的天花板。他能闻到自己的味道——糟糕透了，像条被海浪扔上沙滩的死鱼。没人愿意接近这样一个alpha。

        距离他第一次发情仅过去了一年多。他还记得那一晚，刺客们说着下流话，把他按在床上——包括平日里被欺侮的omega们。一袋抑制剂被抛来抛去，其余的人则乐于看他哀求的样子。最后，他们玩腻了，把抑制剂和浑身冷汗的他扔在黑暗中。他爬起来，就着水吃了抑制剂，可那玩意一点用没有。他用腿夹住一只枕头，难受地翻滚。Hope，不，他恨她，取而代之的是那个划伤他的男孩。该死，为什么会想起他。他是omega。那时他哭得很伤心。后来再见面，他装作不认识他。他错了，他不应该帮他。他应该强奸他，在花园里，豪华的花园，有钱人……

        够了。

        发情期过去三天，Hope才出现在他房间门口。她倚着门框，开他的玩笑。他至今还记得她看他的眼神——夹杂着怜悯，嘲讽，和一点警惕。他是危险的，她深知。作为年轻刺客中唯二的alpha，他身上有比Liam更可怕的东西。但后来，她还是坐到了他的床边。她故意拉着他的手，放在自己大腿根部，似乎是料定了他不敢有进一步的举动。

        要是我当时借口发情期没结束——Shay想——今天下午她不会和Liam出现在仓库里。

 

        他一边想着Hope，Liam，这些事，一边展开纸包。Achilles的妻子送给他两枚药片。他记得这东西，止痛用的，兄弟会专供。他也看到过有人在发情期时服用，效果比抑制剂来得快。

        他把药片压在舌头底下，沉沉睡去。


End file.
